el amor al fin juntos
by angelafloresdejasmin
Summary: raf y sulfus sufrirán nuevos obstáculos raf se vuelve evil enemi y tendrá que escoger ser angel o diabla sus amigas le mostraran su mundo tras perder la memoria raf recuerda muy poco pero recuerda un beso fugas con un chico de pelo azul y que lo ama raf será feliz pero ¿será angel o diabla
1. Capítulo 1

raf y sulfus pensaban en entrar en el camino de la metamorfosis y las palabras de sus amigos les resonaban en su cabeza lo que le dijeron a raf urie-es peligroso raf no bayas- raf estaba decidida raf-no amigas la decisión está tomada- pero raf sabía que ellas tenían un poco de razón como tyco y say no lo habían logrado ella temía que les pasara lo mismo que a ellos mientras que sulfus sus amigos gas-no vallas tío es peligrosísimo y todo por un angelito- sulfus-ya está tomada la decisión- raf y sulfus tenían miedo y temores pero su amor era más fuerte que todo aquello en esta temporada raf y sulfus enfrentaran nuevas dificultades y vivirán enfrentamientos que pondrán a prueba su amor y blue y reina trazaran un nuevo plan contra los inmortales con el impurium un poder maligno lo quieren usar para derrotarlos pero descubren que solo raf puede tocar ese poder una noche secuestran a raf y reina usa un hechizo para borrarle la memoria haciéndole creer que es su hija raf duda de aquello pues no se parecen pero. Raf no recuerda casi nada solo a un chico de pelo azul y ojos ámbar y que se quedaron de ver en un lado raf no recuerda más solo a él y una parte de su historia no recuerda a sus amigos o a sus padres biológicos ni a los adoptivos solo raf se pregunta ¿quién soy reina le llena la cabeza con mentiras y raf las cree sus amigos y sulfus saben que reina la secuestro por medio de arcan y temptel lo que no saben es que raf perdió la memoria y cree que reina es su madre reina le toma cariño a raf y empieza a sentir el amor de madre raf se encariña con reina y raf cree que blue es su prima los amigos de raf cuando la encuentran no lo creen le tendrán que ayudar a recordar pero mientras raf conoce a Ángela su madre raf poco a poco recupera la memoria pero recuerda a kabale y caviria como sus mejores amigas y se une a ellas aprenderá a actuar como una diabla y se enamora más fuerte de sulfus sus amigas angeles ahora no la reconocen sulfus le dice como actúan los diablos y raf recuerda el impurium ella lo busca y encuentra una llama negra en forma de estrella color negro la toma y se transforma en diabla sulfus y ella pueden estar juntos al fin pero también es ángel tiene a escorpio el guardián de la llama un escorpión que ahora es su mascota que la transforma en diabla cuando dice-activar forma impura- y la buelbe ángel cuando dice-de de forma impura a forma pura- reina y blue ya no pueden usar el impurium pero raf si raf se vuelve una evil ene mi y es una angel Friend raf tendra que decidir ser diabla o angel sus amigas o sus nuevos amigos y su novio ¿qué escogerá raf cuando recupera la memoria y tenga que escoger ¿reina y blue derrotaran a raf si escoge ser diabla o ¿siendo ángel rafderrotara a reina y a blue y que escogera descubre como raf escoge su destino en la tercer temporada de angeles y friends.


	2. Chapter 2

raf se levantó de su cama el sol la despertaba con un rayo de luz raf-hay 5minutos mas- urie se levantó hacia mí con una sonrisa ayer dijimos sulfus y yo que atravesaríamos el sendero de la metamorfosis pero si no lo logramos seremos infelices como tyco y say no quiero eso que el sufra seria horrible. urie-bamos dormilona arriba- la sacudió leve mente raf-boy- me pare despeinada raf-chicas ya boy- me puse de pie urie-amiga te deseamos mucha suerte en el sendero de la metamorfosis- dulce-anda raf danos un abrazo- raf-boy lindas- fui a ellas me abrazaron sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla estaban llorando miki-te deseo mucha suerte- dijo llorando raf-chicas yo las extrañare- urie-quedate raf no vallas es muy peligroso por favor se un ángel guardián- dijo al abrazarme raf-chicas no puedo sulfus y yo quedamos de vernos en el portón del senderó recuerdan el verano pasado pues yo boy por mis sueños y es ser feliz con él lo amo quiero estar con el cómo humana y formar mi vida chicas entiendan yo lo amo y al fin podremos estar juntos- las abrace y me metí a bañar tenía que ir a ver a mi único tormento desde que lo conocí a mi querido sulfus. Mientras en otra ala de la escuela. Sulfus-basilisco ben aquí- basilisco quería cazar a aracno la mascota de caviria si algo le pasa soy hombre muerto Caviria,Kabale y Gas me aria pedazos me encargaron a sus mascotas nosferatu estaba volando con la mascota de gas sulfus-no nosferatu ni lo pienses- iba a lanzarlo a la boca de basilisco sulfus-nooooo- raf-guou que sucede- agarre una ranita algo tensa raf-sulfus ¿y este zoológico- mire a basilisco tratando de comer a una araña lo agarre como agarro a cox se puso algo nervioso no lo solté para mi asombro esa serpiente coral se puso tras mi cuello y no me hizo daño sulfus-gracias los calmaste- raf se sentó ,nosferatu se puso en su hombro aracno en su mano tenía algo que los calmaba ala otra le pido ayuda a mí me hacen bromas y a ella la respetan mire como aracno la trato de picar y ella le tomo la cabeza y la acaricio la hizo acomodarse es muy buena. Raf-sulfus oye ellos están tensos solo necesitan cariño y no ordenes sulfus-okey linda esa dinámica de ángel con migo no va- me senté a su lado el V.E.T.O seguia alli pero en fin lo hemos roto asi que mientras no sea algo serio como otro sacrilegio raf-sulfus teamo sabes oye y porque basilisco esta en mi cuello- sulfus-no lose basilisco esta lindo dios¿ que le hiciste- raf-nada pero en fin te pido un favor- sulfus-mm….Angelito bueno- raf-deje a cox sola y ya que estoy haciendo tu trabajo puedes ir a berla porfa- sulfus-bueno deacuerdo mi angel- Sali volando. Raf-gracias- le grite por la ventana en fin me quede quieta les comence a cantar suave mente raf-mi dulce anelo cada verso de mi vida eres tu mi sueño inocente mi dulce anelo tu amor de mis viejos diaz por el pasado hoy.- Mientras. Sulfus-bueno de esto a cuidar a esos buitres- vole entre en el cuarto de raf estaba una mesita alli estaba su catarina sulfus-hey tu- fui a ella la agarre y la jale cox-bz bz bz- sulfus-¿eh disculpa no hablo catarines- cox-bz bz bz- sulfus-ya aber habla claro- cox-bz bz bz- volo sobre mi cabeza y me puso algo en mi oido un arete falso cox-bz bz bz- traduccion –sulfus ya raf te fue a buscar¿ que haces aquí- sulfus-guou en fin raf me mando a buscarte para ver si estabas bien. Oimos un grito sulfus-oh no mis amigos llegaron - urie-oye raf SULFUSSSS¿y raf- continuara…..


End file.
